


Simon Says

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Firefly
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about control," Simon says, shrugging out of his vest. "It's about giving up control - and..." he finally undoes the stupid necktie, rubs at the red marks where the fabric had dug into his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Dr. Simon Tam / Jayne Cobb.

"Look, Jayne," Simon says as he unbuttons the formal coat, shrugging it off and tossing it over the railing. "I don't expect you to understand, it's just that some people like it."

"I sure as hell wouldn't like no gorram whore tellin' _me_ what to do," Jayne mutters, glowering.

"You don't like _anyone_ telling you what to do," Simon says tiredly, loosening his tie. He's tired and stiff from being formally polite all evening, his smile practically frozen in place from having to act submissive, and the emergency tracheotomy he'd performed kneeling on a cold marble floor while his patient had still been strapped to a rack was definitely not the highlight of his evening. As a matter of fact, the only part of the evening that had gone according to plan was the part that hadn't involved Simon. "And that's not all there is to it. I told you -- I don't expect you to understand."

"Well explain it to me, then," Jayne says.

Simon looks at him. Jayne is still Jayne, all right, worn t-shirt and ill-fitting pants, but he only looks curious and not really like he's yanking Simon's chain.

"It's-- I don't know, Jayne," Simon is too tired to give the other man a thorough explanation of why some people want to be dominated, and he closes his eyes, swipes tiredly at the back of his lids with his hand. "It's complicated, right? I'm too tired, ask - Inara, tomorrow." He grabs his jacket from the railing and starts towards his bunk.

"I just don't get it, is all." Jayne says. "Why anybody would want to be bossed around and--"

Simon turns, incredulous. "Are you honestly going to _follow me to my bunk_ to ask me stupid questions?" He asks.

"Yup," Jayne says, and smiles.

Simon snarls and walks faster, but Jayne manages to catch up purely because he has ridiculously long legs. "You need a life or a dictionary," He says.

Jayne shoulders Simon aside, climbing down ahead of him into his bunk and settling on the bed. He looks at Simon with a raised eyebrow. "So why don't you explain to me, then?" He said. "You like using all them fancy words, so you may's well explain it to me. So that you can be getting some rest, and all."

Simon has had Jayne unconscious on the table more times than he can count. He's worked on his neck, removed bullets, fixed stab wounds, repaired severe burns and once even removed a baggie full of drugs that the other man had been smuggling in his intestines. And yet, he's never actually implanted him with a remote-activated explosive device.

"Just so we are perfectly clear," Simon says, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Jayne leans back and gets comfortable. "So, why's a grown man let a woman beat on him, then?" He asks.

"It's not that." Simon says. "You seem to think it's about--- pain and humiliation."

"Ain't it?"

"It's about control," Simon says, shrugging out of his vest. "It's about giving up control - and..." he finally undoes the stupid necktie, rubs at the red marks where the fabric had dug into his skin. "I hate these things," He mutters.

"Why's a grown man want to give up control, then?" Jayne asks.

Simon looks at him, necktie still in his hand, and then he looks down at the crumpled silk fabric. He takes the two steps over to the foot of his bed, where Jayne is lounging and looking at him insolently. "Come here," Simon says.

Jayne sits up and slides over, which is surprising in and of itself. Simon loops the dark red tie around Jayne's throat, tying it carefully, snug but not too tight. Jayne swallows, Adam's apple bobbing against Simon's fingers as he watches him. "A grown man wants to give up control, because he needs someone else to be in charge. He wants to have someone else tell him what to do."

"I wouldn't--"

"Ever get confused, Jayne? Angry? Flustered? Ever wish that you didn't have to make a difficult decision, wish that there was someone you trusted to decide for you?" Simon smiles. "It's not so different, actually. Sometimes, being helpless can be... liberating."

"Liberating," Jayne repeats.

Right, time for a practical demonstration. "If this were a collar," Simon says. "You'd be mine, wearing it."

The other man swallows again, throat working as he looks up at Simon. "Yeah?" He says.

Simon stares at him, slips two fingers underneath the smooth fabric, tugs Jayne in a little bit closer. The tie on Jayne doesn't look formal at all, it looks primal and rugged, a dark red splash of colour against his skin. "If you wanted to be," He says. "It would mean that no-one else was allowed to touch you. A mark of ownership." And Jayne sways closer at that, looking up at Simon from the bed.

Sliding his hand back, wrapping his fingers around the back of Jayne's neck, Simon pulls the other man a little bit higher, up on his knees on the bed, level with Simon's eyes. "I could do _anything_ I wanted to you," He says softly. "And you'd like it," and in reality, Simon can't imagine Jayne being submissive or pliant. River had always been the one with the imagination. "You'd _like it_ ," He repeats, not sure whether he's trying to convince himself or Jayne.

He tugs a a little bit on the fabric, tightening the knot around Jayne's throat. "You would let me do _anything_ ," He says. "You would want me to... tie you up, touch you, suck you, until you were hard and begging. And I would keep you like that -- desperate. Helpless. For _hours_." He moves back a few inches, pausing when Jayne sways forward towards, inhaling.

"Have you ever felt like that, Jayne?" Simon asks him. "You ever had someone lay you out and tease you for _hours_ , until you could barely remember your own name? I could make you _beg_ , make you _cry_ , make you _scream_. And after an hour... after _two_ hours, you would be so very, very desperate for me to fuck you. You would let me do... anything. You would let me hurt you, if I wanted to - even if you didn't like it," And Jayne's throat works again, swallowing convulsively, the man being uncharacteristically silent.

"Is that right, doctor?" He asks, finally, his voice rough. "I ain't -- I ain't afraid of you."

"You don't have to be." Simon replies. "Its not about fear, Jayne, it's about knowledge." He tugs lightly on the silk, bringing Jayne closer, too close. Simon can feel the warmth of the other man's skin radiating from him. "Knowledge," He says. sliding his fingers around Jayne's neck along the silk barrier. "That I can make you feel so unbelievably good, I can make you come harder than you've ever come in your life. I can make you experience things you have never even dreamed of, can make you moan and beg without touching you all. The things I could do to you... as long as I'm happy. And you would need me to  be happy with you - or you won't get what you need."

"What do you got that I need?" Jayne asks. His breathing is fast, his heart rate has almost doubled.

Simon doesn't answer for a long time. "The only way to find out," he says, "Is to make me happy."

Jayne sucks in a breath.

"You would beg me," Simon says. "To touch you, to hit you. You'd beg for everything I could possibly give you, and _this--_ " he tugged sharply at the necktie. "This would let everyone else know, when you went out in public, when you were with me, that you were _mine_. My _property_." He says, letting his mind relax.

He tightens the tie again. "Think about it. Every single time you stepped out of your bunk - every single time someone laid eyes on you, they'd see you, a big, hulking brute, muscles and strength and firearms, all man. And then they would see my collar around your throat. _My property_. They would know, Jayne, how you would beg for me, how you'd moan and do - _anything_ \- I asked you." He taps Jayne's throat, fingers resting lightly over his Adam's apple.

"I bet I could walk up to you in broad daylight, even, whrever you happen to be. I could tug on your collar - and I'd get you a nice one, with my name engraved on it, so everyone would know whose property you were - and like _this_..." Simon yanks suddenly, bringing Jayne within a hair's breadth of his lips. "--And you'd drop down onto your knees for me, like that, anywhere I wanted."

Simon continues tightening the knot until he knows the tie is too tight, the fabric digging into Jayne's flesh. Jayne doesn't even protest.

" _Anything_ I wanted," Simon said, leaning back, his breath warm over Jayne's lips. "And you would _like it_. Isn't that right, Jayne?"

"Yeah," Jayne says, his voice hoarse.

"Do you understand now?" Simon asks, tightening the tie a little bit more, eyes half lidded as he tips Jayne's head back, lips barely brushing the dark silk. He likes the way it looks pressing into Jayne's skin. "Why a grown man might let someone else take control? Why he might like it? Want it?  _Need_ it?"

Jayne nods stiffly, one hand jerking upwards to land on Simon's forearm. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Good," Simon whispers, not quite against Jayne's skin. The knot falls apart with a single sharp tug, silk dragging smooth and slick across Jayne's skin as Simon strips it away. "Now, Mr. Cobb, get the _fuck_ out of my bunk."

-


End file.
